


Oops We Did It Again

by writersbane



Series: Just Between Us [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bicurious energy, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, But only a little, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Fucklicking, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Omg how is that not a tag yet lol, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, but also not so gentle face fucking, double creampie, gentle face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersbane/pseuds/writersbane
Summary: “We could just pretend like it never happened.”“That’s the thing,” he says, mouth curving up into a smirk. “We, uh, want to do it again.”“Oh,” you say, brows shooting up. Well, you definitely weren’t expecting that.
Relationships: Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Just Between Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903045
Comments: 23
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is a series now  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This first chapter is basically set up for the smut so yeah just to warn you before proceeding lol
> 
> Also, happy bisexual pride month!  
> 💖💜💙

You’ve grown very aware of Pelican Town’s population size over the past week. While your tipsy mishap didn't seem like a big deal in the moment—just three consenting adults partaking in some harmless fun—you’ve had plenty of time to reflect on that night and realize that with only twenty-eight inhabitants, you’ve managed to technically sleep with 7.14% of the town. Yeah, you did the math. Whatever. And sure, it _is_ only two people. But two people might as well be a hundred in a town this damn small. Maybe you’re just being dramatic. You do tend to exaggerate when you’re stressed, but you’re also considering never drinking again as a precaution.

You look down at the beer currently in your hand and hesitate before taking a guilty sip. Okay, maybe after tonight. 

Luckily, Abigail hasn’t noticed your increased paranoia because she’s been busy blabbering about her recent mine exploration and pestering you about joining her next time. You’d normally turn down the invitation, but recent events have apparently made you feel a bit more daring than usual. You smile at her and nod along as she tells you about the rock crab she slayed with a rusty sword she found and all the crystals she’s added to her collection, but your attention keeps drifting back to the townspeople that have started to filter into the saloon. You take another sip of your drink and sneak a peek at your phone. It’s almost five o’clock, which means a certain blond and dark-haired pair should be making an appearance at any moment. The thought makes your stomach twist. You release a shaky breath, then tip back the rest of your beer, sliding your phone into your pocket. 

“Hey, I think I’m gonna head home,” you say, turning back to Abigail. “Headache.” 

“Okay. Text me later?” She frowns as she studies you, blue eyes as hard as ice. “I’ll tell Sam and Seb you said hi.”

You let out a sound that was intended to be a laugh but more closely resembles a squeak. Abigail arches a brow, watching as you clear your throat in an attempt to recover, but end up choking on your own spit. Smooth. The idea of crawling into bed, pulling the covers up over your face, and never leaving the farmhouse for the rest of your days sounds rather appealing right now. You give Abigail one last smile as you get up from the couch then cut across the saloon, passing Shane and Clint on your way. You delicately set your empty bottle in the bin next to the trash, keeping your gaze aimed at the floor to avoid making eye contact with the other patrons, then head out the door. 

Sam and Sebastian are standing in front of the saloon when you step outside. The sight of them makes you stop dead in your tracks, the door abruptly slamming shut behind you. Their attention snaps to where you’re standing at the bottom steps. Sam’s eyes grow wide in surprise, but Sebastian looks you over with a smugness that makes your body shiver from the memory of their hands on your skin. Your face grows hot as you pull your denim jacket a little more snug around your shoulders, then you will your legs to move toward the path leading back to the farm. The feeling of their eyes watching you lingers as you walk away. 

~

You don’t leave the farm again until you wake up with a string of texts from Haley Sunday morning. 

Hales: Ugh

Hales: I fucking hate him

Hales: Come over around 11? Pls? <3 

You assume the “him” she’s referring to is Alex and while you’d prefer to not listen to her complain about Mr. Wannabe Gridball Star, you are desperate for a distraction from your own problems. Your mouth curves down into a frown as you type out your response, fingers hesitating before pressing send.

You: Ofc. See you then <3

Your frown deepens when you realize it’s already 10:30. Lovely. With a sigh, you gather the little willpower you have and force yourself out of bed so you can locate your big girl panties before heading into town. 

  
  


You don’t remember that Haley and Sam are neighbors until it’s too late. Your brain apparently misplaced that tidbit of information so the realization hits you like a brick wall when you turn down Willow Lane and meet two very familiar sets of eyes. Sam and Sebastian stare at you from where they’re standing near the river that runs through town. Sam has his hands deep in the pockets of his denim jacket as he leans back against a tree and Sebastian, of course, has his lips wrapped around a cigarette. A crease forms between his brows as he looks you over and the unreadable expression that spreads across his face makes your chest feel tight. You take a deep breath before continuing on your way, trying to appear unaffected by their presence.

The chime of Haley’s doorbell echoes for what feels like a century. You shift on your feet as you impatiently wait for her to answer the door and when your gaze curiously drifts back to where the two of them are standing, Sam shoots you one his toothy grins. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up as you avert your eyes, turning back to face the front door. 

_Shit._

  
  


“So I told him to stop texting me and he actually did. Can you fucking believe that?” Haley yells from somewhere in the kitchen. “Like, just because I said to stop doesn’t mean I meant it. It's called context clues, asshole.”

“Wow, what an idiot,” you call back even though you didn’t catch what she said because you’re too busy watching Sam and Sebastian from the living room window like some fucking stalker. You lean in closer, parting the blinds as you tilt your head and squint at your targets. It looks like they’re mid-conversation—Sam toeing at the dirt, Sebastian shaking his head before pressing his cigarette back to his lips. You focus your concentration on the way their mouths are moving, trying to recognize words, syllables, anything. Then they start to laugh, and you can’t help but feel like it’s directed towards you. Why do they look so fucking normal? It sort of pisses you off considering you’ve been practically walking on eggshells for the past week. Did you somehow imagine that night? No, that shit definitely happened. But then why aren’t they—

“What are you doing?” Haley’s voice startles you. 

You quickly straighten, turning away from the window as your mouth turns up into a guilty smile. “Bird watching.” 

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been spending time with my sister,” she says, wrinkling her nose. She crosses the room and sets a silver tray of macarons on the coffee table. They’re from some fancy patisserie she found online. “Emily is such a weirdo. I’m convinced we’re not even related.”

Haley takes a seat on the couch then smooths out the pleats of her skirt, watching you with both brows raised. She’s waiting for you to say something but with your mind still stuck on Sam and Sebastian, you’re not really sure how to respond. Instead, you lunge forward and snatch a pastel pink macaron off the tray, shoving it into your mouth. You raise a hand to catch the mess as it crumbles around your lips and you’re pleasantly surprised to find it tastes faintly like strawberries.

Haley wrinkles her nose again then shakes her head before looking down at her phone, her nails tapping furiously as she types. 

You finish eating your macaron, but it’s done little to quell the temptation to sneak another peek out the window. The image of them laughing melds with the sounds you heard them make last week and you start to feel a little dizzy. You move around the coffee table and plop down onto the couch next to Haley, resting your head one of her velvety throw pillows.

“You went to high school with Sam and Sebastian, right?” 

“Yeah, why?” she says, still typing away. 

You look up at the window and bite your lip. “So what’s their deal?”

“Uh, Sebastian is a moody dick that’s probably going to die before the age of thirty-five at the rate he smokes. And, well, Sam is nice but also pretty clueless most of the time. Kinda like a puppy.” She pauses for a moment to look over at you. Her lips pressed to a line. “But why are you asking me? Aren’t you close with Abigail?”

“Oh, no reason,” you say, turning your gaze back to the window. “Just curious.”

~

You take the long way home from Haley’s house, cutting up through town and turning down the road by Harvey’s clinic. The walk actually kinda helps clear your head, distracting your mind with how the breeze feels soothing as it brushes against your skin and how the golden light from the sun filters across the sky as it ducks behind the clouds. With fall quickly approaching and the days growing shorter and shorter, it’s nice to appreciate the last lingering moments of summer. Even if fall is your favorite. 

You’re so lost in your own head that you don’t notice Sam and Sebastian sitting on your porch steps until you’re nearly in front of the farmhouse. They both rise to their feet when they spot you.

“Hey,” Sam says with one of his stupid smiles. 

“Uh, hi.” You narrow your eyes at them, curious but also suspicious as to why they’ve decided to pay you a visit. 

Sebastian clears his throat. “We wanted to talk to you.” 

“About what?” you ask, attempting to act natural despite being on the brink of internally screaming. 

“Um.” Sebastian turns to Sam and they share a look that makes your heart start to pound in your ears. “Last week.”

“Oh, it’s cool.” You shrug, voice slightly wavering. “We could just pretend like it never happened.”

“That’s the thing,” Sebastian says, mouth curving up into a smirk. His tongue briefly brushes over his bottom lip. “We, uh, want to do it again.” 

“Oh,” you say, brows shooting up. Well, you definitely weren’t expecting that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, they do it again. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sebastian might have a sharp tongue, but it feels heavenly between your legs. You moan when he smooths his tongue over you, head dropping back against Sam’s shoulder as your eyes flutter shut. Sam gently presses his lips to the side of your neck. He has one hand firmly on your hip, keeping you steady while he spreads you open with his fingers. You can’t remember how many times you've come at this point since Sebastian refuses to relent, but you're so ridiculously wet that it's dripping down to your ass, your clit so swollen and sensitive that it’s throbbing. And yet the feeling of his tongue sliding over you is so intoxicating that you might never want him to stop. 

You gasp when Sebastian slips his fingers inside you, curling them at an angle that makes the tension in your pelvis build once again. Your hands find his hair, fingers threading at the roots, and tugging while his hand digs into the soft flesh of your inner thigh. He hums in approval as you lift your hips, pressing further against his mouth, and when he takes your clit between his lips, you cry out. Another orgasm ripples across your body, radiating underneath your skin and sending a tingle down your legs to your toes. 

“You sound so hot when you come,” Sam breathes in your ear, his voice laced with awe. He grabs your breast as you lean into his chest and the feeling of his stiff cock against the small of your back makes a smile spread across your face. You shift against him. Tempting, teasing. The low groan that leaves his lips clouds your mind with just how badly you want to touch them. Both of them. 

Sebastian places one last kiss between your legs before pulling away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. You lock eyes for a moment then reach down to cup his jaw and pull him into a kiss. He lets out a soft moan when your tongue brushes the inside of his mouth, then he kisses you harder, teeth grazing your bottom lip. You look him over when you break away, studying the slight part of his lips, the way his eyes almost glint with mischief. Then you tilt his face toward Sam. Sam’s entire body tenses when their eyes meet. You lean your head back against his shoulder and watch as the two of them share a look that is both curious and calculating. Sebastian clenches his jaw, a crease forming between his brows. You’re nearly ready to angle his face back to yours before he finally leans in and kisses him. They’re definitely less awkward this time around, their mouths moving against each other with a certain familiarity that has you biting your lip. 

You move from your spot and turn to hook your fingers under the waistband of Sam’s underwear, giving them a gentle tug before guiding them down his legs. His cock is so hard that it almost looks painful and the mere size of him makes you wet your lips as you imagine the feeling of him inside you. His hips jerk when you wrap your hand around the base of him, slowly stroking as precum begins to trickle from the tip. You lean down and lightly press your lips to his sensitive skin, tongue flicking out to lick up the trail of precum, and when you finally wrap your lips around his cock, he moans. 

“Holy shit,” he manages to say between ragged breaths as you take him further into your mouth. He reaches down to push the hair out of your face, gathering it in his hands as his hips begin to rise and fall in tune with your movements. Tears start to well in the corners of your eyes, but you grab onto his hip with your free hand, easing him to the back of your throat with each thrust. 

You shiver when Sebastian runs his hand down your spine then over the curve of your ass. A moan escapes you when his fingers move between your legs, back arching to press into his touch. You begin to rock back against his hand and when you peer up and notice both of them watching you, your cheeks flush. 

Sam brushes his thumb over your cheek when you come up for air. “Can I fuck you?”

“You really don’t have to ask,” you say, mouth curving up into a smile. 

Sam mirrors your smile then moves so he’s lying beside you, hands firmly on your waist as he guides you down onto his cock. 

“Fuck,” you moan as he sheaths himself inside you, stretching you in a way that makes heat bloom between your hips. Your head falls back when Sam begins to move, slowly thrusting in and out. His breath is hot against the side of your neck, but your mind is merely a blur, consumed by the sensation starting to take over your body.

You look up when the bed shifts beside you. Sebastian's watching you with a darkness in his eyes, his gaze moving between your face and where you and Sam are connected. A crooked smile tugs on the corner of his mouth before he leans down and takes your jaw in his hand, angling your face up to kiss him. You moan into his mouth when his fingers brush over your clit, rubbing in slow circles. The contact makes the tension in your pelvis coil tighter, sending a thrill up your spine. You kiss him harder then reach over and free him from his underwear with a haste that makes him chuckle. 

“You’re insatiable,” he says against your lips, the roughness in his voice making your skin flush. 

Sebastian presses hard against your mouth before releasing his hold on your jaw. He repositions, angling his hips to give you better access to his cock. You wrap your hand around him, rubbing your thumb over the swollen tip, then wet your lips before taking him into your mouth. He groans when you fasten your lips around him. The combination of your saliva and his precum coats your throat. He caresses your jaw then moves his hand to cradle the back of your head, holding you steady as he presses his hips flush against your mouth. You gag when his cock hits the back of your throat. Your lungs burn as he thrusts into your mouth, spit starting to dribble down your bottom lip. You let out a gasp when he finally pulls out, but he barely gives you enough time to catch your breath before he kisses you again. 

His mouth moves to your jaw, then down to your neck. You moan when his tongue flicks over your nipple, his teeth teasing as he skims over your skin. Sebastian continues his descent down your body, lips grazing down your stomach to your hip. You watch as he lifts your leg to spread you wider and before your mind can process what's happening, he sucks your clit into his mouth. You moan louder, the contact making you squirm. Sam’s grip tightens on your waist as he starts to pick up the pace. Sebastian looks up at you as he swirls his tongue over your skin, his dark irises gleaming in satisfaction. Your nerves feel like they’re on fire, the pressure between your legs building so quickly you’re nearly at your peak. You reach down to run your fingers through Sebastian’s hair and a grin spreads across your face as you watch him move his hand to cup Sam’s balls. 

Sam groans in your ear. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he says, hips starting to falter. “Are you—”

“Yes,” you nod, reaching back to touch his hair. “Don’t stop.” 

Sam presses his lips against your neck then thrusts into you with a force that makes you whimper. You desperately grind your hips against Sebastian’s mouth and when he mercifully takes your clit between his lips, you both come undone. Sam lets out a low moan as he pulses inside you. The feeling of his hot cum spilling into you magnifies your orgasm, flooding your senses with a euphoric rush that has your eyes rolling into the back of your head. 

Sebastian takes his time as he makes his way back up your body, licking and sucking on spots that make your entire body shiver. Your eyes flutter open when he softly presses his lips against yours, though his gaze is still dark with hunger. You reach up to cradle his jaw, pulling him back into a kiss. 

“How do you want me?” you whisper against his lips. You’re panting, body on the cusp of boneless exhaustion, but the desire to make him come simmers like hot coals beneath your skin. 

He pulls back and studies you, mouth twisting into a grin as he runs his thumb over your bottom lip. “On your hands and knees.” 

Sam pulls out of you when you sit up to reposition, but Sebastian grabs onto your hips before you’re ready, sliding deep into you in one swift motion. You groan, arching your back. Your pussy feels raw and tender from coming more times than you can count, but the way Sebastian digs his fingers into your hips while he thrusts into you makes you so consumed with need that you can’t fathom the possibility of stopping. You clutch at the sheets as you spread your legs wider, the curve of his cock hitting a spot that makes your vision start to blur. A deep pressure swirls between your hips. You rock back to meet his thrusts, grinding against him, and when his thumb brushes over your ass, a choked moan falls from your lips. 

"Yeah, does that feel good?" Sebastian teases as he slows his pace. "Are you gonna come for us again?"

You whimper as you fall forward onto your elbows, the sensation so overwhelming it's hard to concentrate on anything else. 

"Answer me," he says with an assertiveness that vibrates through your body. 

You take a moment to catch your breath. "Yes," you finally say, cheeks hot from embarrassment. "Please… Please make me come again."

You swear you hear him chuckle, but the moan that leaves your lips when he slips his thumb inside you drowns it out. Sebastian picks up the pace, thrusting relentlessly into you. It feels like fire is burning between your hips, but the tension, the fullness is so intense that it has you throbbing around him. Sam moves beside you, capturing your mouth in a kiss before reaching underneath you to rub your clit. You jerk away at first, but then press into his hand and let out a low moan. You’re so fucking close it’s agonizing. 

“I love watching you come,” Sam says, kissing you again. 

He presses his fingers hard against your clit and the pressure is just enough that it pushes you off the edge. You lurch forward, but Sebastian grabs your hip, pulling you back down onto his cock as he fucks you through your climax. You clench hard around him, the feeling making you cry out an incoherent string of words that are muffled by Sam’s mouth covering yours. Sebastian’s hips stutter against you, and before you’ve fully come down, he follows after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 💖
> 
> Next installment sneak peak: strip poker 😉 Subscribe to be notified when I post an update! 
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://writersbvne.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/writersbvne)


End file.
